Difference of a Wolf
by TheDifferenceofWolves
Summary: Sequel to 'Thatonegirl". Kota/Ivy is 16 now. Trying to aid Near and Mello while they try to bring Kira to justice. The game's a lot more serious now. MelloxOC, NearxOC a lil'. Spoilers for the series. Some changes made.
1. Chapter 1

Difference of a Wolf

Chapter 1

Whoo! The second half of Kota's tale.

I do not own Death Note. Still.

Kota/Ivy is an OC.

There is a timeskip involved here.

SPOILER WARNING FOR THE ENTIRE SERIES. SOME THINGS HAVE NOT BEEN CHANGED.

And some things have been.

It had been a while since they had all left Wammy's House.

Matt had gone off and gotten himself a high paying hacker job for some mysterious company. He kept his information guarded.

Near had formed the SPK and was now conversing with the 'current' L, (whom he suspected was Kira in the first place) He was somewhere in the U.S Kota believed.

And Mello had joined some kind of mafia which caused trouble on a regular basis. His ego and temper had only gained speed since his position rose in their ranks.

Kota hadn't spoken to any of them since they parted in the hallway the day that L's death was announced. She had called Circuit, explained her situation, and disappeared from sight, basically.

Circuit, aka Damien Alks, was now 18, and had his own place. He had a job working on custom racers, and it paid well. Plus, his side hobby earned him enough to live more than comfortably, racing his pride and joy, the black eclipse. The graphics were faded now, but still visible. Kota had said over and over that she should paint something different on the car, but Circuit would have none of it. They lived in L.A, a few blocks away from the high end shop he worked in. Kota herself had finished high school early, to Circuits, as well as many other of her friends, surprise. It was hard, keeping the secret that she lived with a minor, but the school never asked about it. She hadn't gotten into trouble, so no signatures or conferences were needed. Kota was serious about her goal. She was 16 now, and working with Circuit in the shop. Cleaning, sometimes doing a paint job. A couple people even requested she paint a custom graphic on their cars. That earned her even more extra money, saving for parts to add to her own ride. College wasn't needed, really. She certainly could go if she wished. Between them, there was enough money for it, but she had refused when Circuit asked.

Kota herself had changed a lot with the short two years. Her hair was no longer rainbow. It was now a more wild blue and green. It hung down past her shoulders a litte ways. She wore mostly black, loose clothes. Partly because she worked with cars, and partly because it was more to her liking, not having to really care about matching. But her make up hadn't changed at all. There was now a lip piercing in the left corner of her mouth. She still wore brightly colored eyeshadows and liner, which made her a bit menacing if she did it just right. Along with her outside, her inside was different too. She had put up a wall to world. Never putting trust in anyone who didn't earn it. Circuit was about the only one she could count on, or truly trust. She was robotic to everyone else. But that served it's purpose as well. People don't mess with you when you look like you want to eat their heart out.

But secretly, she had been searching for Mello and Matt. Near was easy to find. She already knew he was the leader of the SPK. Whenever there was a public outburst against Kira with the old English style N on the screen of a TV, it was Near. She had no intention of contacting him unless it was absolutely necessary. For now, she would work on her own defenses. No leads have been found as to where Mello or Matt were though, and it was beginning to make her desperate.

One evening, coming home to their large apartment, Kota had finally decided that she should contact Near. She was getting nowhere finding the others herself, and tracking definitely wasn't one of her strong points. Near had given her a number to call if she was ever in danger.

"_Because," he had explained, "You are connected to me. If Kira ever tries to get to me through another person, you might be targeted. Just in case."_

But Kota had seen through that reasoning. He wanted to keep in touch with her because he saw her as a friend. A barely visible smile played at the corners of her lips as she looked through her jewelry box to find the small piece of paper with the number. It was faded now, but still readable. Picking up the phone slowly, she dialed the number, then the pass code.

"_Hello?" _answered an obviously disguised voice, sounding more like a robot then a human.

"Uh… Hi. This is Ivy. Can I talk to Near?"

"_How did you get through to this line?" _it asked.

"He gave me the number a while ago. In case of emergencies. Can I please talk to him?"

There was a silence and rustling of papers and fabric. Then the phone was shifted.

"_Ivy. You finally used that number, hm? What made you call?"_

"I need some information."

"_I'm afraid I cannot help you over the phone. I cannot be sure if you are alone or not. If you want, I can arrange a meeting."_

"Yeah, fine, whatever. I just need to talk to you."

Silence again.

"_We've traced you're alias name and have your address. I'll send you a letter with the place and time written on it. Please do not tell anyone else."_

"I will tell Circuit. I have too. I don't keep secrets from him like that."

"_Can he be trusted?"_

Kota blinked. He was actually considering letting Circuit get a little close to the SPK. She guessed he would know that more questions would come forth if she said she was meeting someone. "Yeah. He can. I would trust him with my life."

"_Alright. But please, as I've said, come alone."_

"Yeah. I know."

"_You will receive the letter shortly. Goodby-"_

"Hey, hold on kid."

"_Hm?"_

"It's good to finally talk to you again, Near"

At the SPK headquarters, currently stationed in the U.S, Near held the phone loosely to his ear. _She finally called. Took her long enough. _He contemplated how to answer to her last comment, twirling a piece of snow white hair with his free hand. "I'll see you soon, Ivy." With that, he hung up. The decision to meet with her had been a spur of the moment one. It was certainly dangerous, and risky to their mission if there was any interference. Plus, he couldn't be sure if Kota was still herself. If she was working with Kira now or not. But, he doubted it. The odds were slim. _And, I can't help but think it, that I want to see her again? _He shook his head, silently denying himself the thoughts that ensued after the first. _I am working on something that has to have my full attention. I cannot stray from my goal. _

Halle Lidner, who had answered the phone at first, gave Near a skeptical look. "Are you serious about this meeting?"

Near shuffled over to a desk in the middle of the control room. "Yes, I am. Please prepare the note for her and send it, if you would, Lidner."

"How can you be sure?" she questioned again.

"I knew her before. I have a good grasp on her personality, and I don't believe that she would do anything to put me, or the organization in danger."

Halle sighed. "Are you sure she's not just a girlfriend from back in the day that you wanna see so bad?"

Near gave her an almost embarrassed, yet serious glare. "I'm sure."

"Kota!" shouted a voice from outside her room.

She was combing her hair back into a ponytail. "I'm almost ready!"

"Hurry it up, kid! Today's an important day!"

Kota smiled. Circuit wanted to get to work early, so he could scout out the new arrivals in the shops junkyard shipment. Classic cars were bought at super low prices and taken apart to use their parts for other rare ones that were in better shape. She had to admit, Circuit couldn't have found a better place to work. The money was great, and he was doing what he loved. And Kota benefited from it as well. She was learning how to work on cars, kept painting, and got to be with Circuit all day, too.

Looking around her room to make sure she had done everything that needed to be done before leaving, Kota nodded to herself and exited. Circuit was waiting at the end of the stairs, an eager grin on his face. Just to mess with him, she went as slow as she could down each step.

"C'mon grandma! I know you're getting old but damn!" he shouted up to her.

An eye twitched as she leapt from the top of the flight and landed smoothly at the bottom. She had been taking karate classes, as well as strength training and endurance ones on the side. If she was ever attacked, and had no weapons on her, she could defend herself with the best of them.

"Show off."

"And proud of it! I worked hard to get like this," she informed him with a friendly punch to his arm, before taking the keys from him. "I'm driving today," she said with a smile before sprinting to the garage built into their apartment on the lower level.

"Who said that?!" he retorted, following.

Opening the metal door, Kota gazed out at all the cars. Four, in total, if you counted the motorcycle as one. A company owned Dodge truck for hauling parts, a modified Jeep Wrangler made for off roading, Circuit's prized Mitsubishi Eclipse, and Kota's own mode of transportation. A silver Suzuki Hayabusa. It had also been modified by Circuit, to increase performance, handling, and speed. Different parts had been added, taken off, and enlarged to make it go much faster than the legal street bike limit. He had forbidden her to ride it until it was finished though, saying that, _"It wouldn't be doing the bike justice,"_ But she knew he was just worried she would kill herself in a crash, which was highly understandable. Kota was a speed demon, she had come to find out after two years of learning to drive and practicing on her own.

Something hit her suddenly, and fell to the concrete floor as she was admiring her bike. Keys. The ones to the motorcycle. She picked them up, and looked at Circuit.

He had gone over to the bike, and gestured for her to come as well. "Watch this," he said, pushing a small, metallic button on the underside of the left handlebar. Something motorized made a small moving sound at the end of the bike. Kota jerked her head to see a black piece of glazed plastic cover the license plate. "What is that?"

"It's a new part. Someone at the shop had one of these on his car. We could all tell he used his for street racing. It's a safety measure against the cops, in case you get caught going way too fast." He grinned. "I'm not saying it's okay to run from them, but, you know, if you can avoid getting your bike impounded, or you get into some kind of situation, it comes in handy." Circuit reached out and jangled the keys in her hand. "Oh, and it's finished now. All that needs to be done is the graphics, which I believe, are your specialty. How 'bout you take it over to the shop and get that done?"

She gave him a big hug. "You're the best, Cir. The fuckin' best."

"I know it," he said, hugging her back.

Kota spent the entire day repainting her bike. She colored over the silver with a black base coat, then began to pin stripe in blue, pink, green, yellow, and a special glitter paint. It was half an hour to closing time, and Kota only had a few more to go. The door to the paint room opened without her hearing, as she had in earbuds, and Circuit, followed by the owner of the shop, stepped in to survey her work. He tapped her on the back. Turning around, she took out the earphones. "What?"

"Mr. Mechson wanted to see what you've been doing in here all day," Circuit said, walking around the bike.

The older man did the same, running his hands over the dried parts. "This is a great job, kid. Looks professional."

"Thanks!" she said, putting the small detail brush down. David Mechson had always been nice to them in the two years they had been working there. He was the bad ass biker type to the eye. Grayish beard and mustache, but short blondish hair, and almost wrestler like muscles. Usual attire was dirty jeans, stained with oil and paint, and leather combat boots with some kind of tee shirt or tank top on hot days. His passion was also cars, which is why, she figured, that he and Circuit got along so well. That, and he really wasn't like a boss. He also worked with them. Helping trainee's, or just when business got backed up. He also understood Circuit's and Kota's situation, and didn't report her as a guardianless minor when she asked for a job. He could definitely be trusted.

"I've been wonderin' for a while now, since you got so much talent in paintin' up cars, if I should add that on to the main list of things my shop offers, hm?"

Kota's mouth hung open. "Really?"

"Yeah. That'd bring in a bunch more business, not to mention, you'd have an official title here, besides assistant. What'cha think?"

"Hell yeah! I'd love too!" she answered, hopping up and down.

"You wouldn't be the only painter here, though, ya understand that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"I'll go talk to the paper work guy about it, n' see if I can't get someone to add that on to the sign out front," he said, taking one last look at the bike, then leaving.

Kota gazed at Circuit, who was beaming. "You're moving up, kiddo."

When they got home, there was an envelope slid under the door. Kota instantly knew what it was.

The time and date had been set for later that day. 12:00 at an old warehouse, out of the city, and into the desert a ways. She told Circuit what she was doing and where she was going. He didn't really approve, which he told her, but there wasn't really a way to get her to change her mind. "Just be careful," he said before she sped off on the motorcycle, disappearing down the street.

It was pitch black when she finally found the place. The only light in the desert was from the moon and the headlights of the bike. There was a car already there when she arrived. She stood by the bike for a few minutes, before taking out a small, metallic handgun and checking the magazine before walking towards the door. She didn't exactly know what she'd taken it, but it seemed like a good idea at the time. _Just in case something happens…_

The big sliding door was open just a crack. Kota pushed it aside, and stepped into the dimly lit place.

Near, surrounded by serious looking adults, stood in the middle of the room, eyes cast off to the side, twisting a piece of his hair tightly around a finger.

_Still has that old habit._ She let the hand holding the gun fall to her side.

Halle noticed the weapon first. "She's got a gun!" she drew her own weapon, followed by the others.

"Ah!" Kota shouted in shock, bringing the gun back up to shooting position. "What the hell man?!

"Please, lower your weapons. She's not an enemy," Near instructed his team calmly, lowering himself to the floor and sitting.

"Not until she drops hers," Halle said.

"Fine, fine," Kota said, setting her gun on the ground. "There."

The adults lowered theirs as well. Halle walked over to Kota. "Turn around," she ordered, preparing to search her for other weapons.

Kota, of course, would have none of it. She gave the woman an indignant face. "Bend over," she shot back, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, see? You don't like it either."

"You little brat!" she called, grabbing Kota by the arm.

"Halle! Don't make me repeat myself! She's not an enemy!" Near called to them, looking up.

"She came in here with a gun, and you expect me to not be suspicious of her?!"

"Ow!" Kota twisted away from the woman and backed up. "Geez! Treat me like a fuckin' criminal, why don't ya?!"

Halle gave the girl a glare before returning to Near's side.

"What information did you want form me, Ivy?" the boy asked, staring at her. _She's changed quite a bit in the last two years. _A slight pink discolored his cheeks, but quickly went away, undetected.

"I want to know where Mello and Matt are. And, I want to know about the Kira case. Whatever clues you guys have, or suspects. I want to know everything you do. I want to help you."

Gevanni stepped forward. "You must be out of your mind! There's no way that can happen. You're trustworthiness cannot be proved, despite Near's comments. And, if you slip up, you could put all of us in danger, and waste our efforts."

Near narrowed his eyes. "He's right. I trust you, Ivy, but I cannot force my team to. I can, however, tell you where Mello might be, or what he's doing. I don't know anything about Matt."

Kota sighed and lowered her gaze.

Near sensed her disappointment. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking away.

"Alright. Well, tell me what you know about Mello then."

Near held out a folded piece of paper. "This is all I know."

Kota slowly approached him and took the paper. "Thank you, Near."

She started to walk away.

"What are you planning to do if you find him, Ivy?" he asked, watching her.

"I'm not sure yet," she said, continuing.

Neart thought for moment. "I suspect the current L as being Kira. His name is Light Yagami. He's in Japan."

Kota turned around with an astounded expression.

"Near!" Gevanni, Halle, and Lester shouted at once.

A sparkle showed in Kota's eyes as she ran from the warehouse and got on the bike.

They went outside and watched as the girl disappeared into the distance.

"Why did you tell her those things?! She could get in our way!" Gevanni questioned the boy.

"No, she won't. She's smarter than that. She'll do want she wants with that information. One thing I have learned about her, is that she is unpredictable to an extreme," he said, opening a back door to the car and getting in. As the others did the same, he continued. "She may do nothing, and she may do something that could get her killed, I don't know." He looked out the window. _Please don't do anything stupid, Kota._

Author's Note:

Here's the sequel:D Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

The paper securely tucked away in a pocket, Kota increased the bikes speed even higher, doing well over 80 as she left the desert area, onto the road which led back to her home city. _I'm gonna find you again. Then, maybe you'll know where Matt is. Then, I can protect you all. I don't want to be the hero, I just want you guys alive. I love you too much to see you die._ For a fleeting moment, Kota felt as if she wasn't alive at all. Like nothing existed as she closed her eyes on her bike, flying over the ground at a break neck pace. Her desire to keep them safe gave her such power within her heart, she felt as if she could do anything. Opening her eyes again, the feeling lingered still. She hit the nitrous injection button on the left side of the bike, increasing it's speed to over 140. "Whoooo!" she called out wildly, gripping tighter. _I don't know how in the hell Circuit accomplished putting spray in a bike, but he did it! The boy's a fuckin' genius!_ She silently praised her dear friend as the city limit sign came into view. Slowing down enough to make the turn onto the asphalt, she checked her fuel. _Shit. I'm gonna have to stop somewhere. It took a lot to go all the way out there. _

After Kota had stopped at a gas station that was still open and filled the bike's tank, she checked it's tires. They hadn't really been effected by riding in the desert. She smiled as she patted the motorcycle as if it were a racehorse who had just beat it's best time on the track. 

For a while, she stood beside the bike, leaning against the pump. She figured the people running the store wouldn't mind. It was close to 2 am anyway. How much business could she be corrupting? There was no structure between the pumps and the sky. Kota gazed up at the stars, still visible despite the lights from the city. A calming breeze swept through the building, stirring the teal and green hair around her face just a little. She loved moments like this. They made everything in her life seem to fit. _Mom, I wish you were here to enjoy this with me. It's so lonely without you. I feel like I had to grow up too fast._ The familiar wave of helplessness washed over her like shadows on a marvelous painting, blocking out it's beauty with the darkness of her reality. Then, just like that, she pushed it away. Not back, but away. She kept her mother's memory close to her, but not the bad parts. Something crunched as she stuck her hands into her pockets. The paper Near had given her. Taking it out and reading it, Kota shook her head at the first line.

**He's in the mafia.**

"Figures. Mello, you're such a power hungry freak," she said, reading the number at the bottom. It was a cell number. She cocked an eyebrow. _Does Near think he'll actually answer for me?_

Thinking for a bit, she pushed the paper back into her pocket. "Fuck," she whispered, closing her eyes again, taking a breath, then getting back on the bike and starting it up. She put the helmet on last, pushing the tinted eyeshield down and tearing away down the road. She still had a little ways to go before she reached home. "God, I'm gonna be half dead tomorrow," she said aloud, dreading what the morning held. Coming to a stop at a traffic light, Kota looked around. No other cars. The light's current commands were useless. To her surprise, there was someone walking down the street to her right. Looked like a woman, or teenager, she couldn't tell. _The hell is she doing out this late?_ A car suddenly turned out of a narrow alley way, onto the street the girl was walking along side. It was going slow. _Oh no. You gotta be kiddin' me, _Kota thought as she watched closely. The car stopped beside the girl. She backed against the fence behind her, taking out a cell phone frantically. "Aw crap," Kota said, revving the engine. The car was what looked like some kind of high end truck, maybe a hummer? She couldn't tell. But there was definitely more than one person in it. Not giving them anymore time to get out, she took off towards them. _Don't be a hero! Dumbass._ Two men had already gotten out. The girl screamed. Kota hit one, momentarily making her lose balance and sending him flying into the other. Another man started to get out on the other side. "Get on the bike! Hurry!" Kota shouted to the girl, motioning behind her. 

The frightened girl didn't hesitate at all, sprinting to the motorcycle and jumping on. Kota tore off, not even giving her time to grab ahold first. The bike zigzagged with the unfamiliar weight. Kota could hear shouting behind her from the men. Gunshots began to fly. The girl screamed. Kota did her best to avoid them. _Please no, please no, please no, please no!_ Searing pain struck her left shoulder, and a light spray of crimson shot out. "Ahh!" she roared more than screamed, swerving the bike dangerously down another street. No more shots were heard. The hummer started up and took off after them.

Mello couldn't believe his eyes. Everything was going according to plan, they were just about to grab their target, when out of nowhere this kid rides in on a black motorcycle (and a rather nice one he had to admit) and saves her! Simply unbelievable. They'd hit whoever it was though, so he wouldn't be going for very long. "Probably just some rich kid thinking they're being a good Samaritan by helping her," he said coldly as the truck picked up speed.

Body wracked with pain as she fought to keep the bike under control, Kota's mind instantly went to Circuit. "Get my phone out of my pocket, and the gun too, in my jacket!" she shouted to the girl, whom was squeezing so tight she could hardly breathe.

"Do you want me to call the cops!" she asked, finding it. 

"No! Hit redial and tell whoever answers not to worry about Ivy! She might be gone for a while! Tell him exactly that!"

Sayu blinked through her tears of fear. "Why!"

"Do it or I'll throw you off this goddamn bike!" Kota snarled through waves of pain.

Sayu, though hesitant, did what she was told. It took three rings before someone answered.

"_Hello?" _a sleepy voice said.

"Uh…hi… Don't worry about Ivy. She might be gone for a while. She told me to tell you that!" Sayu shouted over the roar of the bike.

"_What? Who are you!" the voice became more alarmed._

"Hold the phone to my ear!" Kota said, turning down another street.

Sayu did so, screaming as the blue and green haired girl cut the sharp turn. She couldn't believe it. Coming to L.A to visit some friends, and it was ending up like this.

"Circ, it's me! I'm okay! Don't call the cops! I can handle this!"

A silence. _"Come back in one piece kid."_

"I will."

Kota took the phone from Sayu and stuck it down her shirt, into her bra. It was relatively thin and small. Plus, her shirt was loose fitting. She hoped, if they were caught, that they didn't find it.

"They're catching up!" Sayu shouted to her.

Kota looked in the right side view mirror. Yes, they certainly were catching up.

"What if they start shooting again!" Sayu asked, terrified. 

"Then you better hold the fuck on!"

But inside, Kota knew she couldn't keep going much longer. Her vision was getting swimmy from the blood loss. If she crashed at this speed, then they would both be down for the count. _I have to find a crowded place. Place where there will be too many people to shoot. Have to find…_

_I can't… it hurts too much…the bike…_

Kota slowed down and pulled into an alleyway. 

"What are you doing! They'll catch us!" Sayu screamed, shaking her. She felt something warm on her hand. 

"I got shot. I've lost a lot of blood. If I crashed, it would probably kill us both," Kota said, leaning the bike against the brick wall and bracing herself against it. "They still chased us. There's a high chance they picked you for a reason, so they probably won't kill you. I'm sorry, I can't keep running." Kota slid down to a sitting position against the wall as the men pulled up and stopped their car.

"But… but…" Sayu stammered, looking in horror towards the men who were getting out. She noticed she still had the gun in her hand, and raised it. 

"Don't do that! Even if you hit one, the others will get you," Kota said, barely audible while trying to shout. "Toss it away."

Unwillingly, Sayu took the wounded girl's advice. 

"Well now," one of the men spoke, "Why'd you stop runnin'?"

Kota glared at the man. Her vision was too distorted to tell what he looked like. He was big. Muscled. That's all she could tell. The others were the same. Then, another one stepped out from behind them. He was much smaller, and shorter. 

"That's a nice bike, kid," he said, coming closer and looking over her Hayabusa. "Did daddy buy it for you?"

"Suck my non existent dick you stupid fuck," Kota spat at him, not even caring enough to tilt her head and direct the insult at him. 

"Oh my. What a filthy mouth." Mello bent down to get a better look at the girl. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up. His heart leapt in his chest. _No way… No way in hell… It's not…_a

Kota was already unconscious when Mello had touched her. There was nothing but black now.

�

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

�

Shiny. Something shiny. _Where in the hell?... _She was being carried by someone. The smell of cologne assaulted her senses as she took a deep breath. Something else was mixed in with it. Sickly sweet. Like candy, or… _Chocolate?_ They went through two big double doors, into a room that smelt like a hospital. Sterilizers and metal. 

Kota was placed upon a metal table with one raised end. The cold steel made her wake up faster as she felt her jacket being removed. "Wha're you doin'," she said drowsily, waving her arms around as the material was slipped off. Pain was her only answer as she moved her left arm, making her cry out in surprise and shock. 

"You move it around more and you'll only make it worse," a calm voice said beside her.

Kota let her eyes get their focus back before she turned to look. When she did, she couldn't believe the lie they were showing her. _Only, it's not a lie. _It was Mello. Her Mello. He was older now. And his taste in clothes had certainly changed. He was wearing all leather. Kota had to stifle a laugh. _It looks like he's going to a S&M club. _His hair was longer, but still the same. Flamboyantly cut and blonde. She let herself lay back against the cold table. "Wow… this is some luck outta hell, man."


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Chap 3

Mello attempted a look of humor, but said nothing. He placed his hands on both sides of Kota and leaned closer, staring into her eyes.

_Wha…What's this feeling? I didn't get this before. It's like, someone just walked over my grave… Mello… what happened to you? _The thoughts raced through her head as he continued to gaze. Finally, her nerve couldn't take it anymore. "What?"

"You've changed a little, Ivy," he replied, removing his hands to fiddle with some medical supplies on the long counter. He layed a few out on a tray beside Kota.

Among them was a needle. That was enough to get her heart going. "What are you doing?" she asked slowly, never taking her eyes of f the thing for fear it would jump up and stab her.

"You got shot. I'm gonna get the bullet out, then dress it."

Kota's eyes got wide. "But… I saw blood spray! The bullet went all the way through, didn't it?!"

"No," he said, gently inspecting her wound. "It's still there." Looking over the try, he picked up the syringe and went over to a cabinet, taking out a small glass jar and filling it with clear liquid.

Kota was up off the table and going through the double doors before he could turn around, taking off down the hallway.

"Hey!" he shouted, going after her. "What's wrong with you?!"

"No needles! I hate needles! You're not touchin' me with that shit!" she screamed in defiance, going into another room and shutting the door, then locking it. Mello skidded to a stop and banged on it. "Don't be such a baby! It's just a shot! Unless you wanna do this with no pain killers?!" he said through the wood, rattling the knob.

"No!"

"You can't leave that open! It'll get infected! And you've already lost a lot of blood as it is!"

"I don't care! No needles! Go away!" she screeched in a fit of fear. Needles were amongst the few things she was terrified of, to the point of semi-insanity. But the wound did hurt. She was biting the inside of her lip from the pain. The world began to sway again as she lowered herself against the wall beside the door. "Damnit… I don't want to…" But she knew the wound would only get worse. Reaching up begrudgingly, she unlocked the door. Mello burst in, grabbing her by the arm. When she didn't attempt to fight back, he let go. The fear in her eyes had calmed itself now, but was still visible. "Do… you at least have something that will put me to sleep instead?"

Mello nodded, taking her by the wrist and leading her back to the medical room. As she hesitantly sat on the metal table once more, Kota remembered what got her stuck in this situation in the first place. "Where's that girl?"

"Here," was the only answer she got from Mello as he got another syringe and filled it with a different substance.

"Why did you guys kidnap her? Is she connected to the Mafia?"

The blonde boy huffed. "I see you've been talking to Near, hm?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Not surprising," he said, dismissing the conversation.

"I was talking to him, trying to find you."

This made Mello stop what he was doing, and turn around to stare at the girl. "Why?"

She smiled. "Because I want to protect you."

"Protect _me_? I'm just fine. I don't need your protection, Ivy."

"I don't care if you want it or not. I don't want to lose anymore precious people," she said, still looking at him with caring eyes.

"Precious? You barely know me."

"It doesn't matter. I consider you precious."

He dropped his eyes and returned to what he was doing. Approaching her with the syringe, he took her left arm and looked for a vein. _She thinks of me as precious? Where is this coming from?_ Finding one, he glanced at her. "If you don't like needles, you might want to turn your head."

She took his advice as she felt the needle slide into her skin. A small, frightened gasp escaped her mouth. Kota quickly bit her lip to stifle any other noises from being made.

Mello couldn't help but smile, at least a little. He couldn't believe someone as reckless as Kota would be afraid of needles.

"It's done, you big baby," Mello chuckled, tossing the syringe into a metal sink in the counter.

"I'm not a friggin' baby! I just hate needles! Is that such a crime? I can't hate needles?" Kota said with hurt dignity in her voice.

Mello just started to laugh.

"F-fuck you blondie!"

The insult was set upon deaf ears as Mello tried to control his outburst. Once he got his giggles to die down, he began looking through a cabinet.

Kota's mind began to get slow. Her thoughts weren't racing anymore, and her heartbeat was slow. Her eyelids got heavy, and she could barely keep them open as Mello placed a roll of gauze on the metal tray. He picked up something shiny as they finally closed, and Kota drifted off into blackness once more.

Short chappy. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Chap 4

It was dark. And cold. _Where now?_ Kota didn't want to even try opening her eyes. The last time was very unpleasant. Finally she let one slowly peer out. A room. A normal, boring room. She was on some kind of couch, shaped in a curving line against the wall. It was silent. Daring to sit up and get a better view, she kept her feet on the couch as a unconscious protection against anything that might be running around on the floor. She always did that in dark places. The only dim light came from another room because the single door leading to hers was cracked. "Eh," she mumbled, stepping quickly away from the couch and almost sprinting to the door for fear of some evil little thing attacking her. _Like that Robert thing in that museum! Oh my god! _She ran from the room, into the hallway, thinking that she was surely, in the back of her mind, faster than whatever would emerge from the dark room and give chase.

Coming out in a large, smoke filled room, Kota looked at the people seated around her. A bald man with almost steroid looking muscles sat on a black circular couch, larger than the one she had woken up on, a skanky looking woman under one of his arms. Kota raised an eyebrow. _I wonder if she's gettin' paid to endure that grossness? _She looked over and saw a couple more guys. Two of them looked like body guards, and another was standing behind them. _So, this is the great and powerful mafia? Jokin' right?_ The room did smell like some kind of drugs, and alcohol, but that was common for thugs anyway. Turning around, Kota's eyes caught Mello's. He was seated on the top of the single black chair in the room, chocolate in hand. He had on a feathery collared coat this time to go with the leather. His expression did not change from it's casual nonchalantness as he bit off another chunk.

"Well well, who's this?" the lady with the muscle bound man said, eying Kota.

"She's a friend," Mello said quickly, getting up and wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Is that why you didn't lock her up with the other one, huh Mello?" one of the bodyguards said, with a sneer.

"Maybe more than a friend," the other said, laughing loudly.

It disgusted Kota. Her fists automatically clenched, nails digging into her palms with a sting. Mello apparently felt her tense, and spoke out to calm her.

"No, just a dear friend. It's a real rarity that she was the one trying to save the Yagami girl, I have to say."

"God," Kota muttered at the moment in general, wanting to spit at the men. The looks on their faces were enough fuel to light her rage, traded in for the confusion she felt at first.

"Enough, enough," the, Kota decided, boss man bellowed, leaning forward to take a glass filled with some kind of liquor from the table and sip it. He looked at Mello. "Just don't let her get in the way of things, and don't leak anymore information than you already have."

The blonde boy nodded, as if he didn't care either way, and took Kota's hand, leading her back the way she came. The still angry girl immediately wrenched away from his pull. "Where the hell do you think you're taking me now?" she shot at him, glaring into his teal eyes with her own, wolf like ones.

Mello shook his head and took her hand again, pulling her through the door way and closing it behind them.

"Damnit stop!" she shouted once more, getting ready to throw a punch.

"Geez, you still didn't grow out of that temper yet?!" he growls back at her, snapping another bit of chocolate and chewing quickly.

"Explain all this, Mello! What are you doing with these guys! You tryin' to become gangster or something?!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Their stupid, for the most part, and easy to use. That's all. They'll believe what I tell them, so they value my _intelligence._"

"What? What do you mean?!" Kota shook her head. "Nevermind. Why did you kidnap that girl?"

"That's none of your business."

"Like hell boy! Why'd you kidnap that girl, hm?!"

Mello fixed himself a stubborn expression and kept it for several minutes of silence.

Kota was all to familiar with this avoidance tactic. "Why?"

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"None of your business!"

_I'm getting somewhere,_ she thought as she kept up with the annoying questions. "Why?"

"This isn't going to work, Kota! I'll just leave you here till we're ready to move if you keep it up!" the blonde boy warned, finishing the bar and throwing the wrapper on the floor.

"Oh really now?" she said, suddenly jumping at Mello and throwing him down, all the skills from her defense classes finally coming in handy. She began to bring snot up from her throat as he struggled to get free. Letting the saliva and mucous slowly hang from her mouth, over his face, she slurped it back up and asked again, "Why?! Tell me or you get snotted on!"

"That's disgusting!" he screeched, wrenching one arm free from her grasp, only to have it pinned once again. _Since when were girls this strong?!_

"Then tell me!" she let the mixture once again slide from her mouth, dangerously close to Mello's nose.

"God! Alright, alright! Stop it! I'll tell you! Just don't spit on me damnit!"

Kota smiled at her victory, and spat the glob at the wall to their left. (Gross, no?)

"Speak then!"

"She's Sayu Yagami, Light Yagami's sister. We're trying to get the notebook from the Japanese police force, which he's currently heading, in the investigation of Kira!" he said, cringing.

"Notebook? What notebook? Japan? And this Kira things still going?" The confused girl sat up, wondering over her obliviousness to the worlds current events. "Huh. Guess I missed that." She looked back down at Mello. "Tell me more!"

"I can't! Did you not hear the boss! I'm not supposed to!"

Kota began to create another batch of snot and spit, at Mello's total horror.

"No no no! I'll talk! Don't!" he squealed like a frightened puppy.

"What's the notebook? What's so special about it?"

"It kills people! It kills them if you write a name in it!"

"Really now?" Kota let her mind marvel over the concept a bit before asking her next question. "What about Kira? Where do you think he is now?"

"In Japan! It's Light! Both Near and I are almost positive of it! He's the one who killed L! And he's the chief of the police there now, which means the real Kira won't be caught unless he's found out!" Mello tried to shift under Kota. "We'll leave him to Near, all we want is the notebook. They," he motioned with his head to the men on the other side of the door, " want to use it to get rid of their enemies. In any case, it's no skin off my nose. And having it gives us almost absolute power."

"So you think, that by kidnapping this guys sister, that they'll hand it over? What, are you crazy? They would never do that! If this guy has eluded you all, even L, for so long, then he's got to be smart enough to know that!"

"I've already considered that. It's not Light that will want to hand it over, it's his father. He's on the Kira case too, and he'll want his daughter back. By being pressured by his father, Light will give in to some degree, enough for us to get the notebook."

"And if they don't hand it over, hm? What then Mello? Are you going to kill her?!" Kota spat at him, fury showing in her eyes.

"We've got no better use for her, so probably."

"Do you hear yourself?! You're talking about murder!"

"It's nothing new here. It's common."

She stared at him in horror and rage. _What's happened to you?! _"Absolutely not! I won't allow it!" Kota let him up as she stood.

"What do you mean, 'you won't allow it'? You have no say in this! As of now, you're a prisoner of the mafia, even if you're being treated better than one. If you make trouble now, they'll shoot you. We're only keeping you alive right now because I asked it as a favor."

For a long while, they stared at each other.

Kota could not believe the words coming out of his mouth. It was like, something invaded him and took over his mind. He had _murdered_ before? It was _common_?! She shook her head a couple times as the words kept echoing over and over, in that casual, uncaring tone. Something had happened to Mello! He's not himself anymore! _He can't be trusted now. _

Mello did the same, only, he was wondering what exactly Kota planned on doing to stop their already in effect plan. _There's no real logical way that she could. They've already been contacted about the deal, and I'm sure they will send the notebook. _He fixed his eyes, unblinking, on one of her clenched fists. _But then again, I have no idea what connections she's got. I don't know what she's capable of now. _

Kota had made up her mind. She let her fists relax once more.

Mello gave her a skeptical look.

"Alright. Fine. I won't cause any trouble." She grimaced. "But if you kill that girl, I hope you know, that you'll never be forgiven."

The blonde boy felt a coldness settle over him as she spoke.

"Where do I sleep?"

It was very quiet now. Kota had assumed everyone had gone to sleep in whatever they were in, wherever they were.

Mello had shown her to a room and told her it would do for the time being, until they moved again. Kota didn't like the awkwardness of it all. He stood beside her, looking at the bed for a little while. She didn't know what he was doing, and it freaked her out more than a tad. _What, does he want me to invite him in? Ha! _Once she had had enough of the strange behavior, she shooed him away, and closed the door. Sleeping, however, wasn't what Kota planned on.

Waiting after she had perfected her plan was the hardest part. Now, it was time to act. Opening the door, slowly, carefully, she exited, and shut it once more. Finding the place where they were keeping Sayu would be tricky. _I should've gotten that out of him too! _There was a series of hallways and tunnels leading out of the one she came out of. It took, roughly, she guessed, half an hour to 45 minutes before she found a strange looking cell type room. There was a glass chamber beyond it. A single window in the door of the first was barely big enough for her to see into. The girl was asleep on the floor. Kota knocked on the door, startling her.

"Hey! I'm gonna get you outta here, okay?" she whispered as best she could.

"W-why?" the captive asked, shifting in the darkness of the small room.

"Cuz I don't like this place one bit!" Kota fiddled with the lock. Nothing. There was some kind of card slot on the door. _A card key? Where would I find it?_

"Over there, on the control panel!" Sayu said, seeming to guess what the trouble was.

Sure enough, someone had been dense enough to leave the key to the door right next to it, in plain sight. Kota unlocked the door and a weary Sayu stepped out. "How do we get out now?" she asked, wiping her tear stained face.

The girl gave her a shocked look. "Uh… I haven't planned out that part yet."

Yay! Finally an update! Hahhaaa, sexual innuendo thereeeeee with Kota n Mello


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, really

Chapter 5, really?! Yes! Really!

I should be stoned for abandoning this story. I just reread what I've got so far. To my surprise, it actually sounded … well… good? Not to brag, I just like it.

So, here's chapter five, for anyone that still has enough faith in this story to read it. I don't know when I can update again, due to the move, but…

I apologize for the severe lateness.

* * *

Sayu almost thought she felt the urge to slap the careless rescuer for being so unprepared. "You… you don't have a plan to get out of here?" She swallowed hard, and took a breath. "Then… how do you propose that we _do _get out of this place?"

Kota, noticing the girl's stare, stammered. "I'm not sure. If we're quiet, and, we find a doorway out-" She was cut off by a door closing somewhere close. "Shit!" Kota grabbed the card key and shoved Sayu back into the room. "Shit shit shit!" she hissed at herself, hiding in the darkest corner of the room and shutting the door as quietly as she possibly could. Sayu returned to the corner she had already been sitting in, a little annoyed. Rustling was heard in the room leading off the holding area. Someone approached the door and looked in. He grunted at seeing Sayu's outline, then walked away. A door was shut again. Kota let a breath go. Fumbling for the card key, she felt for the right side and got up, going to the door. She stopped. "What are you doing? He's gone, open it!" Sayu said, getting up.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"There's no lock on this side."

The captives hung their heads in shame.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

Kota was found the next morning by Mello, when he opened the door to give Sayu breakfast. It's safe to say, the situation was a bit more than humiliating. Her excuse was that she felt sorry for the girl, and that she had only opened the door to talk with her, then got locked in when she heard someone coming. He, of course, saw through it, but it worked on the others. The only consequence was that Kota's door be locked from the outside at night, to keep her from wandering. Mello waited until they were alone in her room before he started laughing at her. "How stupid are you?! Did you not notice?! Why would there be a lock on the inside anyways?! Goddamn!" He sat on her bed, holding his stomach from his giggling fit.

Kota was still upset about her little error. She backhanded the side of his head, not hard, but enough to snap him out of his laughter. "Shut up! So I made a mistake, big deal, it's not like I meant to!"

He smiled at her. She glared back.

Getting up, Mello strode towards the door. "Coming?"

The blue and green haired teenager stood still, facing away from him.

"Kota?"

"Can I leave?"

Her question shocked him. He hadn't thought about her wanting to get away. "I'm not sure what they would say, to be honest. I could find out, if you really want to. But…"

She turned around, carefully observing his expression. "But what?"

"Why do you want too? You said that you were looking for me, and, you found me, so why leave?"

Kota tilted her head. "I just wanted to make sure you were safe, and… I don't know, just to see you, I guess. Don't make a big deal out of it."

Searching his eyes was difficult, she felt like hiding away. He'd grown so much, not just physically, but, emotionally. There was more wisdom now.

"Please," she added, feeling like a grown up being forced to be polite. Kota put more seriousness into her face them necessary, wanting him to go, and herself as well. It was so _uncomfortable. _

Mello stepped closer, and stopped a few scant inches away. His face was very close to hers, enough so that she could feel his breath. He raised his hands to the sides of her head, then buried them in her hair, leaning closer and closing his eyes.

_Well, here we go again. _A small, rational voice in her head said. _Have this little bit of fun, then, when it's over, a million worries and questions afterwards because you were to weak willed to stop it. Again. Again again again. _She planted her hands on his chest. _No, not again. Not this time. _With a strong push, she freed herself of the impending kiss, and walked around an extremely stunned Mello. _Life isn't just about finding someone. There are other things I have to focus on right now. _Stopping in the doorway, Kota turned back to him. "Find out if I can go. I don't want to be here anymore. If I can't go freely, I'm sure you know, I'll find a way." She let herself lean against the frame for a moment, hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Mello's 'group' hadn't been open to letting her go outright, not when she'd seen so much and probably knew a little bit too. But, Mello had finally convinced them that it was alright, then, as an act to sway them, told Kota that if she leaked their whereabouts or identities, that she would be hunted down and killed, holding a gun gently against her throat. She had pretended to be scared, just to top it off.

When they had kidnapped Sayu, Mello took the liberty of collecting her bike as well. They stored it in the garage with their own vehicles. She was never happier to see it, thinking it was left in that alley to be stolen or taken apart. Tearing out of their hideout, somewhere in a desert, close to L.A, she went over the negotiations again. After warning Mello of his fate should the girl be killed, she was more than sure that he wouldn't touch her. _But then again, this notebook business, doesn't sound too good if they have it either. _It was a lose lose outcome. Screwed if she did rescue Sayu, and screwed if she didn't. Thinking about her talk with Mello, she at last captured that feeling of safety and thought no more of the event.

Once in range for cell phone usage, she called Circuit, stopping at deserted conor, leading back into the city.

"_Where the hell are you?! I've been so upset I couldn't think straight! You said you'd come back in one piece!" _He answered with the onslaught of yowling, making Kota take the phone away from her ear.

"I am in one piece, I'm coming home. I'll tell you about it all when I get there, okay? Don't worry so much! You know I can take care of myself Circ!"

"_I'm here waiting. You'd best show up by tonight, or I'm calling the cops." _He warned stubbornly.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there. Just chill for now."

She thought she heard a 'hmph' from him as she hit end and started the motorcycle again.

* * *

A couple days after returning home (and reassuring Circuit that she had not been assaulted in any way) Kota got an email from an unknown address. It was a newscast from somewhere in Japan. Apparently, the person knew she could understand the language, as there were no subtitles. It was about an explosion caused by the only remaining task force still searching for Kira. The announcer said that the Mafia had somehow acquired the killer notebook, and, at their own risk, the task force had moved in to take it back. There had been several casualties, but one member had gotten away. His body was not found by the police cleanup. After it finished, Kota was shaking. She could barely use the mouse to scroll down and read the last few words the email contained.

_I'm sorry. I couldn't help. _

_I'm sorry._

It wasn't hard to guess who it was from. Near had sent it, wanting her know how Mello had died. _Mello's dead… He's gone… I don't get to see him, or talk to him, or touch him ever again…_She could feel the nausea creeping up her throat at the thoughts, making her hate her reality to the point of being sickened by it. Running to her bathroom, she vomited. The tears came afterward. She cried alone in her room. Outside, it started to storm. Thunder shook the apartment, and lightening lit up the sky and the shadows. Rain began to pour, light at first, then hard. Kota got up, walked out of their apartment, down the elevator, out of the complex, and stood in the rain. The cold, crisp feeling made her mind float away, as long as the drum of the drops kept up their fast rhythm. She walked for a long while outside, only coming back after the rain had stopped entirely. The sun came back out, creating a beautiful rainbow, stretching out into the desert. _Funny. A rainbow for a death. _


End file.
